


A title you say???

by hottestguyalive



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hiatus, I'm Sorry, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Updates, Stony - Freeform, but im really lazy, god i love tags, i cannot stop until something is completed, my 2nd try honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hottestguyalive/pseuds/hottestguyalive
Summary: I am going to start writing this thing. Basically Steve is Tony's mentor??? kind of thing. I don't know what i am doing.  Help?!? Thank you for your time and coordination .





	1. The Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> So, Instead of Captain being discovered after years. He was discovered really earlier. Also due to the serum he ages Very very slowly. Also no horrifying scenes in this fanfic . Since its an AU , i can do as I please...

"Howard. Do you think this is wise?" 

"Morals. Bravery. Intelligence. Not a genius but he's smart. Don't you think he'll be a perfect companion for Tony. One can hope Tony starts acting less clingy and needy when he has a playmate."

"I really don't think that........"

"Maria. Now call Jarvis and tell him to keep a room ready."

"Isn't he your friend?"

"Yes. More reason that i trust him with Tony. He's a good person Maria. I trust my decision.  
He will be a great mentor. A bodyguard . A confidant . You name it. I am really glad he's alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me. I have basically no experience. Hope this train ride will be wroth it though. Thank you for putting up with me in advance .

"Daddy. What is that?"

"Well Anthony. Your Father's hard work finally paid off. Guess your Dad will actually have some free time on his hands."

"Maria. Tony this is Captain America. You do know captain america ,don't you? "

"Yes, daddy. But you promised to take me out with you in his search if i got the best grades. And I did. Ask Jarvis"

"Tell you what you can possibly be present in my lab to help me figure out my latest project. How does that sound?"

"When will you take him out of the box?"

"The container is helping us check his vitals and to make sure he is in fact okay. Why don't you go to the library and do basic research on the vitals and everything related to it??? Then you may actually be of some use."

"How long do you think it's going to take him to wake up, Sir?"

"I will give him a day. Put someone on the cameras to supervise and contact me immediately when he wakes up. We'll will give him a week or 2 to adjust before assigning Tony to him."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jarvis . Where is Daddy?"

"Your Father is in the dining room Master Tony. Why don't you freshen up and come down? I will wait for you outside your room."

"Jarvis. I have almost with my research. Do you think daddy will be proud of me?"

"Of course , master Tony. I am sure your Father will be most proud of you."

"Do you think Captain America will like me when he learns i helped with his recover ?"

"Recovery Master Tony. And Helping People does make them Grateful , always remember that."

"Do you really think Daddy will let me spend time on his lab?"

"Office Master Tony. I don't think your Mother will let you go down to the lab so easily. And what does your Heart say?"

"If i don't spill anything and stay real quiet and ........... don't touch anything he will not send me out"

"You are very smart master tony . And when people realise that they will be utmost grateful to have you by their side. Alright?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy. Jarvis said i can join you"

"..........."

"Daddy i did my research. And the new tutor says i am very smart. And Mommy said that i am very smart and you want   
to send me to a boarding school. But i don't wanna go and Mommy said"

"Anthony. Please take a deep breath. Not so soon. But in a few years. I do want you to get the very best education. Alright?   
I know that you can achieve a lot . "

"Daddy. Where is Captain America? I checked his room but it was empty."

"Tony. What did i say about following orders ? Also Don't call him Captain America. We're planning to keep it low. He's going  
to be Steve for a long time. Okay? I know you can keep a secret ."

"Okay."

"Why don't you go and ask Jarvis to send me a cup of coffee ?"

"But Daddy i brought this book to read with you."

"Jarvis can..."

"Jarvis is out ."

"Why don't you ask Mommy? Your Dad is a little busy.And i did say that we were spending time together... This saturday okay?"


	5. Stevennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn what'cha thinking?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently my story got uploaded 15 times and it took it's sweet time to be deleted. It just wouldn't happen , you know? Anyway. enjoy i guess...

It had been a little weird waking up. He could recall the day if it were yesterday freezing to death. well he did think he was dying... Or drifting to unconsciousness then coma then brain dead then dying or something along the lines. But he didn't expect to wake up in the future with all his friends so old. Bucky was dead but Howard had promised to search for his dead body. Bucky deserved that. Howard had asked him to take a break for a few days , talk to a doctor and then he could meet his family. It was good War was over at last.   
He met Howard and decided it was best if he stayed out of the public eye. It was weird Peggy had promised him a date and now she was so old. At least they were still in friendly terms . And Howard had decided that he was going to study what he was interested in and stay with Howard and his family.He had a really tight schedule . Howard had decided he was going to be best in everything. since the serum had given him an amazing brain and brawn . The way Howard taked made Steve think he was going to be attending every class there possibly could be. Just the basics, Howard had said. Steve had already started his Martial arts , Yoga ,Law , Arts and There was lesson about the update in technology , social behaviour and everything.   
It might have seemed like a lot of work if he hadn't trained for war. War was real scary , stressful and everything bad.This time did seem better. Hunger , Disease and inequality looked like a thing of the past . And Steve certainly didn't miss any of it. He was thinking of healing first before he started anywhere serious. That's why he'd agreed to stay with Howard as just another worker or something. But his identity as Captain America would have to stay a secret for now.


	6. OHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to build up tony's character. The way his family was. The reason he is the way he is. Or something...

Maybe Maria didn't have the perfect parenting skills. But no one could say that she wasn't trying. She was going what she thought was best for her little baby. Tony did prefer to spend time with his dad. And he did look up to his dad . Tony had it good.   
She had the most ridiculous view on her looks when she was young . She didn't want Tony to go through that . Her baby would grow up thinking that he was enough. He was perfect in whatever field he was in and She was gonna make sure of that predicament .  
"Hi Mommy. Where is Daddy?"  
Maybe someday her baby will think she was enough. But this was not the time to be petty.But Howard was old. Goodness knows he was doing what he thought was enough. Many people might call her a gold digger . But you really couldn't expect a girl to marry someone who even couldn't look himself much less their partner. People were ridiculous nowadays .  
"Come here baby."   
She called her baby in and pulled him up in her lap. Oh! the time suggested that Tony had been done with his tutour for today.   
She placed Tony infront to the vanity mirror. "What do you see love?"  
She asked Tony. "I see you Mommy"  
"I see a very smart boy. My baby is going to be the best in everything he gets into. You are going to win over everyone. And outsmart everyone. And pay attention to your dancing classes and social classes. They are going to help you be the best person ever. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"I am sorry Daddy doesn't play with you very often. But Daddy is Old. Ask Jarvis to take you cycling and swimming. Alright?"  
"Jarvis says I am almost ready to cycle without the training wheels."  
"Good guy Jarvis. Jarvis is going for a week on Tomorrow to visit his family."  
"Jarvis has other family than me?"  
" Don't pout Tony. It doesn't become you. Jarvis had a mother who is very sick. She is old and frail and under best nursing home. But that's all we can do. And what we can do is better than what most can do. Do you know why Tony?"   
"Cause it's the best nursing home .And best means the most good . Better than anything else?"  
"Yes. And everyone isn't lucky to afford everything they want and need . Do you know that?"  
"Like when Maid Amy asked for extra money cause she could afford ......."  
"Tuition fees for her son. "  
"That's sad mommy. People cannot afford to read?"  
"Some to read . Some for shelter . Some for food . Some for clothing .That is why you should read well. And earn a lot. That's how you can afford everything your loved one want and need . See Dad earn enough so you can but what you need like food , clothes and what you like like those Captain america Comics. And that is why we attend charity functions so we can help people."  
"Mommy......."  
Oh dearr!!! She might have possibly said to much to someone so young. This was not good. As they said not the best parenting but trying her best.  
"What's wrong love? Baby don't cry .Oh I made my little baby sad. Tell you what we're going to donate to the next charity and you can come as well. How does that sound?"  
"Okay."  
She took out a wipe and wiped her Baby's face. She then called Jarvis and asked Jarvis to come to her room.  
"Now Jarvis is going to come and take you down and give you some icecream. If you want something tell Jarvis and the tailor is coming at around 3'o for the tux so we can go to the charity . Okay love?"  
Well Jarvis was here at least. Now He was going to make sure Tony was not sad or worried before the day ends.  
All is well that ends well.  
She could only hope that her baby had a Happy Ending. Cause after all that was all and everything any parent ever wanted for their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease Leave Reviews .

**Author's Note:**

> God feels weird but please your positive criticism and feedbacks are always welcome. Could i pretty please get some comments ... Those would really motivate me write more and stuff..... Just a few comments and let me know how my chapters are, okay?  
> Have a good day.


End file.
